


At long last

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750





	At long last

Our story starts on a tropical island somewhere near Spain. Marcus and Theodore Flint are on their honeymoon.

Marcus smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Flint."

Theodore said, "Morning, Marc."

Marcus grinned. "I'll never tire of calling you that... Mr. Flint."

Theodore grinned. "Well, I rather like hearing you call me that. After all of these years."

Marcus winked at him. "Then I shall keep saying it, Theo."


End file.
